We Are One
by Jamzy
Summary: Justin & Heath's relationship is strong... but is it strong enough to withstand all the changes that will come with being apart of the NeXus? Warning: Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm back with a new story. **

**Rating: Very strong M.**

**Warnings: Language, lots of dirty, hot sex, fluff, possible violence, whatever my mind can come up with.**

**Summary: Justin and Heath's relationship is put to the test when the Nexus is formed. (Lame, but it's all I got.)**

**Notes: I do kayfabe names, cause real ones are too confusing. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are their legal names in this story.**

Justin sat backstage, twiddling his thumbs, having just changed back into his street-clothes. His nightmare had come true. He'd just been voted off of NXT and his dreams of being a WWE superstar were now over. He stood up, he was ready to go home, to see the love of his life, to figure out where to go next… as he turned around he met hazel eyes and immediately looked down. He swirled some saliva around in his mouth and finally swallowed, hard, looking back up, only to find a big smile on the redhead's freckled face.

"You're not disappointed?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not… were you disappointed in me?" The southern twang hit him hard and he shook his head. "I'm proud of you. We got this far, baby, we can only go up from here." Justin's heart fluttered quickly as he remembered why he loved this man. He always knew how to provide him with the comfort and supportive words he always silently seeked. Heath also had a way of providing the push and harsh words he needed sometimes. "You ready to go home?" Justin nodded, going to grab his bag, but being intercepted by Heath.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Justin questioned, he thought his lover had gone home to Florida.

"I had to come down to see if you made it to congratulate you… or to see if they were fuckin' idiots and I had to comfort you." Justin smiled his infamous smile, leaning against Heath's arm slightly before making his way for the door.

It had been one glorious year together. They met at FCW, and had been inseparable ever since. Heath wasn't really Justin's type, he usually liked blonds, pretty boys… but something about that smile and that sweet southern voice had him hooked from the beginning. For Heath, Justin was just adorable. He had an innocence to him that just pulled him in, and with a former massage therapist you can never go wrong with a free neck-rub every night. It didn't hurt that he was a former model. And from day one, they provided eachother with everything the other needed. Justin needed someone to keep him in check, keep him from getting nervous or stressing about stupid things, and Heath needed someone to take care of and love to keep himself in check. It was like the perfect match. They had gone into NXT together hoping one of them could get in, then give good words to management for the other, but it didn't work out that way. Or they thought…

-x-

Three days later, Justin was in the kitchen preparing dinner. A former chef as well, there was nothing he couldn't do. Heath was in the living-room watching some lame gameshow when his cellphone rang. He picked it up, looked at the caller-ID and turned the TV down to answer. After about a 30 second conversation, he stood up, still a little shocked, and walked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter. Justin turned around from the stove, scanning him slightly, noticing the somewhat evil smirk.

"Heath, I'm cooking…"

"It's not for that." Heath laughed, walking around the counter, leaning against it. "That was a call from Vince. He wants to know… if we would like to come down for a meeting… says he has a way for us to become active members of the roster." Justin raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly and nodding.

"It sounds good." He finally said, turning back around. Heath chewed on his bottom lip.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, licking over it.

"It's a yes, as long as it's a yes for you, too."

"It's a yes for me." Heath affirmed, walking up to Heath, looking over his shoulder. "Spaghetti."

"I'm too tired to cook anything fancy." Justin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Heath raised his hands to rest on the sides of Justin's neck, squeezing and rubbing deeply.

"Well it's fine for me."

"Only cause you know you'd be eating dry cheerios out of the box if it wasn't." Justin giggled, turning the heat down on the sauce and covering it before turning around.

"I'll buy milk tomorrow." Heath yawned slightly. "So we better book a flight for Monday morning… wonder what they'll have us do."

"Take coats at the door with our luck." Justin stepped towards him, putting his arms around his waist.

"We can always pick through 'em for money to buy milk." Heath joked, making Justin chuckle slightly.

"Well maybe we'll get paid for it… almost out of money, and after paying rent this month, I think we'll be broke." Justin thought about it. "I think we'll have enough money left for a nice dinner… at Mcdonald's… off the value menu." Heath laughed out loud, grabbing Justin by the back of the head, kissing him fiercely.

"Don't worry so much."

"Well now I'm worried about my hair." Justin reached back where Heath had grabbed, shrieking as Heath grabbed him again.

"Maybe if you didn't spend an hour on it everyday, you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"The point of this haircut would be ruined if it wasn't styled promptly everyday." Heath shook his head, turning to face the living room, rolling his neck with a deep sigh.

"If this WWE thing doesn't work out, I'm gonna have to go find a real job."

"You know… I have experience in all fields. I could work, too, you know."

"Yeah, but it'd be pointless if we both worked. We'd never see each other, unless by some miracle we could work together again… but I'm not a chef, massage therapist, bouncer, or whatever else you've done."

"Well then let's just pray this doesn't fall through." Justin said, grabbing two plates out of the cupboard. Heath nodded, grabbing a beer out of the fridge before sitting down at the table for dinner. Justin plated everything before grabbing a bottle of water, and with his former waiter experience, brought everything to the table for dinner.

-x-

Justin and Heath sat in the creative team's conference room in the arena the next Monday morning, listening to their idea for the NXT season one rookies. Justin pouted slightly as they slid armbands to every one of them. Justin picked it up, looking at it with a frown. First being a heel, now this? He looked over at Heath who was already reading his thoughts with an amused smile.

"Yellow is so not my color." Justin whispered.

"Baby, can we refrain from being a diva, just this once?" Justin replied by holding it up to his skin, grimacing more, grinding his teeth. He looked up at Heath again before growling slightly.

"Fine."

"It's an arm-band, it's not like it's a shirt or a pair of trunks."

"That's next!" Justin hissed a little too loud.

"Gentleman… are you in?" Vince asked. Heath held up a finger and turned to Justin.

"Do not screw up our opportunity to work together and make a lot of money just because yellow isn't your color. It's not anybody's color!"

"I don't know how to be a heel."

"You sure know how to be bitchy." Heath smirked.

"Take that back!" Justin gaped at him.

"I wouldn't have anything to take back if you weren't being bitchy!"

"Gentlemen!"

"We're in." Heath said before Justin could get a word in. "We'll talk about it more, in the car." Heath said to Justin with an award-winning smile, high-fiving Darren across the table from him.

"Heath Slater, I swear to god…"

"Excused." Vince said, standing up. Heath grabbed Justin's arm, walking out into the hallway, high-fiving everyone on his way out. Justin continued to pout until they got into the parking garage, then he looked around and decided he was safe to yell.

"We don't know anything about this! I don't know how to be a heel! I'm not good at being mean."

"Justin, like I said, you know how to be a bitch." Justin glared again.

"Stop saying that." He sighed, going to take out the keys to the rental.

"It's only the truth. I've seen how you act when a girl comes up to me at a club…"

"I'm not jealous, if that's what you're implying." Justin snapped, unlocking the door.

"Okay… Mr. 'that's my man'." Heath grinned, walking around to get in the passenger seat.

"This conversation's over." Justin said, pulling his seatbelt over his lap.

"Okay, princess." Heath smirked in response to Justin's angry stare.

"I'm gonna do this Nexus thing, just with the hope I can beat your ass when the stable gets broken up." Justin smiled sweetly, turning the car on. Heath nodded, taking out his phone to send a text to Wade.

_It worked just as I knew it would. I called him a name, called him jealous, now he's mad and wants to do it._

"Who are you texting?" Justin asked as he pulled out of the garage.

"Noone." Heath put his phone down, moving his arm up around Justin's seat as they drove back to the hotel for the day before the show that night.

-x-

They walked into the hotel room, Justin laying down on the bed, groaning slightly. Heath walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, shaking his almost shoulder length light blond-orange hair around, running his fingers through it. He turned back around and shut the light off, standing in the doorway, crossing his arms, watching Justin roll onto his side and turn the television on.

"You're just going to watch T.V. all day?" Heath asked, walking towards the bed.

"Call me crazy but I'm not in the mood to fuck."

"I don't mean that, I mean, let's go do something." Heath smacked Justin on the thigh, making Justin look back at him.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"The beach or something." Justin thought about it, looking at him for a long period before sitting up.

"The beach sounds good."

-x-

Justin laid on a blanket on his stomach, smiling happily as the sun made his skin itch, but he loved it. Miami beach. It was a beautiful place. He stretched out slightly, before rolling onto his back, pulling his knees up slightly, closing his eyes so the sun wouldn't blind him. He felt a presence next to him and opened his eyes to find Heath applying sunblock for the third time to his sensitive, pale, freckled skin that was already turning red. Justin chuckled lowly, reaching up to help rub some into the middle of Heath's upper-back where he was the most red.

"I come to the beach for you and within an hour, I look like I've been dipped in cherry flavored kool-aid. The things I do for love…" Heath said, putting the lid back on the sun-block and lying down next to Justin.

"Well it's definitely cheered me up. It's so beautiful." Justin looked around, watching the waves crash onto the shore as little kids made sandcastles under the bright, blue sky with pink clouds in it, from the sun starting to fall behind them.

"It is… you know, it could always be like this if this WWE thing works out. You and me, on the road, on the beach, in the mountains, lavish hotel suites, autograph signings, like one big vacation… only better, because we get to wrestle."

"I think the sun's getting to your brain." Justin looked down at him, raising an eyebrow as Heath pointed forward. Justin turned to see two girls coming towards them giggling. "Oh no."

"I got an idea."

"And what's tha-" Within seconds, Justin was caught in a passionate lip-lock, Heath's tongue lavishing his mouth. He moaned gently before Heath pulled away, smiling as he watched the girls change direction. "User." Justin put on a phony pout, lying back down with his forearm over his eyes, reaching around until he found Heath's hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked up with he felt sand be brushed onto his skin, looking up to see Wade standing there, wearing a full suit. "That's some nice beach attire, mate."

"I've been looking for you two all over."

"Well you found us." Heath said, sitting up, squinting slightly as the sun hit his eyes. "Have a seat." Wade glared at him, looking down at his own outfit. "Or you can stand."

"The guys and I went over the plan. We'll interrupt the main event, take everybody out. I mean everybody. Security, timekeeper, announcers, commentators. Then we'll tear the ring apart for dramatic effect." Wade explained. "I want to finish it all off with a 450, just to wow everybody. Which means you, Justin." Justin nodded hesitantly. Ending the whole thing? He was already wondering how he could bring out his dark side.

"He'll do amazing, trust me." Heath said, looking over at Justin with a smile, turning to Wade, raising his eyebrows.

"I trust you." Wade gave almost a warning-look, before turning to walk away.

"He's fucking weird. He's too serious about everything." Justin scrunched his nose up, lying back down.

"Well he's our 'leader' now," Heath held his fingers up to make the quotations, "So we better listen." Justin chuckled as Heath laid down again. It was almost show-time.

-x-

Walking back through the curtain after the invasion, Justin was giddy as a schoolgirl. The crowd ate it up, they booed, they chanted, they gasped, their mouths were wide open, in pure shock. When Heath walked through behind him, he immediately pounced on him, kissing him fiercely. Heath smirked, they had accomplished their goal and surprisingly, Justin had kept it together and the 450 he had delivered was indeed a gorgeous sight.

"I'm proud of you." He reminded Justin, who glowed, a huge smile on his face.

"I just can't believe I did it."

"I can." Heath made his way to the locker-room. "You want to go get a drink or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me go change." Heath nodded, opening the door to the small storage closet he had put his clothes in. Yeah, they'd made it, but definitely not yet. Not as long as they were changing in the rooms where cleaning materials were kept. They still had a long way to go and a lot of respect to earn… but that was the plan, they were sticking to it.

-x-

Heath sat on a stool, facing away from the bar to watch Justin as he stood on the dancefloor with some of the divas, allowing them to take turns grinding on him. Heath was the jealous type… probably too jealous, but not when it came to women. He knew Justin was as gay as they came, no matter how beautiful a woman was, Justin was more interested in where she bought her outfit or where she gets her hair done. Heath felt a presence next to him but ignored it until he heard the voice.

"Aren't you gonna go cut in?" David Otunga asked. Heath smirked and shook his head.

"He knows I need to be really drunk to dance… plus, he loves the attention and how jealous all the guys get seeing he's the homo with all the women on him."

"Fair enough. It's good to know you're not one of those couples who needs to do everything together. Was a little nervous about it, to be honest." Heath took a sip of his beer, nodding.

"We don't need to be together. I'm my own man, he's his own man. Space is needed to keep it healthy."

"Plus I hear distance makes the dick grow harder." David remarked, causing Heath to nearly spit his beer out. "I know with Jennifer, we're hardly together, so once we are… well, you know."

"I never thought I'd be sitting at a bar with a straight, married father, while he hints at asking me what the sex is like between me and my boyfriend." Heath chuckled to himself amusedly.

"Oh no, you keep the details to yourself. I just wanted you to know, I ain't against it or anything."

"Fuck if you are. A lot of people are. We just choose not to care."

"Good attitude to have. You're right, fuck anybody who doesn't like it. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else, no matter who it's with." David patted him on the shoulder, causing him to wince from the sunburn he got.

"I didn't take you to be a very deep person, Dave."

"I didn't take you to be a fairy, so we're pretty even, man." They both cracked up as Justin twirled his way over to Heath, leaning on the bar, hitting it impatiently.

"A bottle of water." The bartender nodded, grabbing it and handing it to him. "I'm getting quite the workout."

"Yes… and later, I'll give your ass quite the workout." Heath winked, causing Justin to giggle, cupping his face.

"You better keep that promise." He pointed a finger at him, kissing him quickly before walking back to the dance floor.

"So you're the top, huh?" Heath nearly spit his beer out again, coughing as he choked on it. "I mean I kind of figured it out, just looking at him, then you."

"Well I'll tell you, it's not because he might be more feminine. He just prefers it that way… besides, he's the bossiest bottom you'd ever meet."

"I heard that!" Justin yelled from the dance floor.

"I always wondered how gays decide whose top and whose bottom…"

"Well, most couples stay pretty versatile, switch it up… but, with me and Justin, he's just always preferred it to stay one way."

"So you wear the pants, huh?"

"Oh no, he wears the pants… they just are accessorized with a pink studded belt, a chain, and some bedazzling."

"You know, I think Barrett's trying to move in on your boy." Heath looked up, seeing Wade talking to Justin.

"Wow, that guy's everywhere, ain't he?" Heath asked, taking a big gulp of his beer. "Justin used to live in England… always talked about how sexy the accents were."

"Then you better cut in before he has a chance to find out how sexy Wade's is." Heath nodded, putting his beer down, standing up, making his way over to the pair. He grabbed Justin around the waist, pecking him on the lips, turning to look at Wade.

"Hey man." He greeted with a somewhat sarcastic tone, tightening his grip on Justin's side.

"I was just telling Justin how much I admired his 450 splash, today. Was better than usual."

"Someone always works best when they have someone they love to inspire them." Heath smiled coldly, watching Wade's eyes show signs of retreat.

"I better be going."

"See you later, Wade." Heath waved, as the bigger man wandered off into the crowd. He felt a sharp punch to his arm and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"What is your problem?" Justin asked, crossing his arms.

"That guy wants a place to stick it, and it's not going to be in you."

"Fucking seriously? He's just being nice."

"Guys like that are only nice to get one thing." Heath rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm harshly.

"Or you're a jealous idiot whose jumping to conclusions." Justin hit him in the ribs, walking away. Heath growled, the pain now in his midsection, following after him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Are you seriously going to get mad over this?"

"Yes. So what if all he wants is sex? You should know I wouldn't give it to him!"

"Baby, that guy's a manipulator, he's a smooth-talker, the accent, the suits, it doesn't fool me. You're naïve, Justin, you trust anyone."

"I only trust you."

"Well then trust me when I tell you, that guy's bad news." Justin's face went sullen and Heath grabbed his chin. "Now go back to dancing with the girls, have a good time."

"Come with me." Justin's face suddenly changed to an evil leer.

"Oh, I don't know…" Heath looked at him for a moment. "Fine. You get one dance, then I want to go back to the hotel." Justin giggled, dragging him towards the center of the dancefloor excitedly to get his dance.

-x-

Loud laughter filled the hallway as the couple made their way back to the hotel room, Heath hanging off Justin's arm, trying to walk straight. Too many drinks. Justin opened the door, watching Heath carefully as he did so, pushing it open and walking behind him to grab his shoulders and hold him upright as they entered the room. He kicked the door shut behind him, sitting Heath on the bed, turning away to remove his own shirt before getting down on the floor in front of the intoxicated redhead, removing first his shoes, then his socks, then his pants.

"This is why I don't drink… good thing, too, since you need a designated driver." Justin mumbled to himself, getting a deep groan in response as he stood back up, crawling onto the bed next to his lover, helping him take his shirt off. Heath turned his head to look at Justin as he tore the blankets up off the bed, grabbing Heath under the arms, pulling him up to the top of the bed. He grabbed the blankets back, pulling them up over them. Heath turned to look at him, smiling. "What?"

"I made you a promise."

"You're too drunk to take your own shoes off. You can make good on it later." Justin rolled on his side away from Heath, reaching up to turn the lamp off. Heath grabbed his arm, forcing him to crane his neck to look at him. Heath darted his tongue out to wet his lips, sliding his hand down the tanned bicep. Justin ignored the light and turned back over to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on." He grinned mischievously, running his hand down Justin's side, then over the smooth skin of his thigh. "Just keep quiet this time, Skip's getting suspicious, especially after last time."

"He doesn't know his ass from his elbow, I'm not worried." Justin batted his eyes in mock-innocence, pushing the blankets away from them, climbing on top of Heath, straddling his hips, leaning forward to kiss him passionately, attacking his mouth with his tongue, ignoring the obvious taste of booze. Heath brought his arms up around Justin's waist tightly, pulling away from his lips, putting his mouth to the side of Justin's pec, sucking hard, eliciting a loud moan from the man above him. Justin rested his hands against the wall as Heath ambushed his chest, grinding his hips down, slapping his hand against the wall.

"Shhhh." Heath beamed up at him, as Justin moved his hands down to the top of his head, running his hands back through the soft, shiny, red hair, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

"I'm sensitive, jeez." Justin shoved Heath down on his back again, keeping a hand on his chest as he moved down his stomach, kissing all around his midsection, laying his lips upon the dents in his hips before grabbing for his briefs, yanking them down with an evil smirk, to reveal a very hard cock. Heath swallowed hard, leaning his head back and placing his arms behind his head, giving a contented sigh. "Look at me." Heath opened his eyes, looking down into the currently light blue orbs.

"As I said at the club… bossy bottom." Heath snickered, quickly switching to a loud gasp as Justin swallowed him in one go, pulling back up slowly then coughing. "Patience is a virtue."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Justin replied quizzically.

"Not with the way you like to suck a dick." Heath cracked as Justin gently bit his tip. "Ow. Bitch." Justin's laugh was muffled as he continued to bob his head, Heath sat up a bit, reaching down to run his hand around the side of Justin's head, touching only the shaved spots and not the style, so his diva wouldn't stop. Justin moved his eyes up to look at him as he ran his tongue under the ridge teasingly, as Heath mouthed "I love you" and Justin smiled, crawling back up his body.

"Because you're drunk and clumsy, I'm on top tonight." Justin told him, reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube.

"I love it when you ride it anyway." Heath remarked, watching Justin remove his own briefs, pouring some of the lube into his hand, then grabbing Heath's and pouring some in his.

"I'll get you ready, you get me ready." He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Heath's cock, rubbing the lube over his length easily, moaning when he felt the first finger enter him. He pressed a kiss to Heath's jugular, stroking him gently as a second, then a third twisted inside of him, causing him to bite his lip so hard, he swore he could taste blood. "Alright, alright, fuck me."

"Do I have to remind you about the patience again?"

"SIT UP!"

"I'll refrain from bringing up the bossy bottom thing, too." Heath sneered, leaning back against the wall, sitting up against it, allowing Justin to climb on top of him again. Justin grabbed Heath's chin, forcing him to look at him as he reached behind him to hold the younger man's dick in place, a sigh emitting from both of them as he finally sunk down on it. Justin again used the wall to remain balanced, as Heath, now suffering from impatience of his own, pushed his hips up to speed things along. Justin let out a scream, partially in pain, but the initial intrusion was always that way, and he loved it.

"The point of me being on top, is so I can control the pace." Justin moaned loudly as Heath thrust upwards again.

"That'd be no fun." Heath removed his hands from Justin's hips, indicating he could move at his own will. Justin grabbed onto his shoulders and ground his hips down slightly, moaning contentedly. Heath looked up at him, watching the beads of sweat roll down his muscular, yet slim torso.

"Aren't you going to compliment me somehow? I'm tight, I feel good, I'm sexy?"

"Diva, you don't need to be reminded." Heath gave him a sly grin, moving his hands back to Justin's body, this time resting them on his defined, tanned thighs. "You feel incredible."

"Mutual." Justin tilted his head back, sucking his lower lip completely into his mouth as he picked up the speed of his bucking hips.

"I'm drunk, my reaction time's a little delayed." Heath moved his hand to the left, using it to stroke Justin lazily.

"Shut up and fuck." Justin put a finger to his lips, but shrieked as Heath did just that, flipping them over easily. Justin laid his leg on Heath's shoulder, watching as the West Virginia native turned his head to kiss his calve before holding onto it for leverage to start pounding away. Justin hugged Heath close to his body, dragging his blunt nails down his lover's freckled back, receiving a hiss in his ear.

"You close, baby?"

"Mhmmmm." Justin whined, reaching down to jerk himself off as Heath tried to keep up thrusting and reach down to kiss him inbetween every move of his hips. Justin bit back a loud scream, feeling Heath pulse slowly inside of him. "You howl when you come. If I have to be quiet, so do you."

"Don't ruin the moment, brat." Heath looked into his eyes, gently brushing his teeth over Justin's chin. "I love you." He whispered in the brunette's ear, pulling back to watch his eyes twinkle as they always did when tender words were exchanged.

"I love you, too." Justin groaned, quickly burying his head in Heath's neck to muffle the wail that escaped him as he came all over his own stomach, breathing heavily as he let himself down from his high. Heath soon followed, shoving Justin back down, instead choosing another way to keep himself quiet. Feeling his climax approaching, he bit down on Justin's neck, right under his ear, his teeth crushing deeper as he got closer, Justin gasping sharply, biting down on his knuckle to stay quiet as Heath finally crashed into his own completion, his thrusts slowing then stopping as he tensed up… then within moments, he relaxed again, rolling off of the exhausted man below him, laying on his back tiredly, closing his eyes.

"You're damn good… but you already knew that." Justin propped himself up on his elbow, studying him closely.

"Doesn't mean hearing it does me any harm… over and over and over…" Heath half-assedly chuckled as Justin rested his head on his heaving, sweaty chest. Heath moved his hand up to rest on the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Goodnight, diva."

"Night, babe."

-x-

His head pounding like the dancefloor at the club they'd been in the night before, Heath sat up, rubbing his temples, hearing obnoxious singing coming from the shower. Justin. He pulled the covers off of himself, looking around for his briefs, finding them at the foot of the bed, sliding them on as he stood up. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush. He ran the water and started brushing his teeth, continuing to use a towel to wipe the mirror over as it repeatedly steamed up from Justin's obviously very, hot shower. The water finally stopped and he stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Heath rinsed his mouth out as Justin stood next to him, running a hand over his face, discovering he needed to shave. Heath glanced up and nearly choked on his mouthwash as he swished it around, quickly spitting it out, turning to look at Justin, touching a finger to the bright purple, red, and blue mark on his neck.

"Well, certainly did a number on ya last night." Justin sat with a smug look.

"I love it. Mark your property all you want, just do it on Tuesdays, so it'll be gone by the next Monday." He said, walking out of the bathroom and into the suite.

"I love the funny walk, too." He called, following him.

"Fuck you." Justin pulled his jeans over his hips, looking up to see Heath with his knuckle buried in his mouth.

"I refuse to say it. It's too easy." Justin replied by throwing deodorant at him, he fortunately ducked in time. "Should we stop to buy some tampons on the way to the airport?" This time it was a shoe, he missed again. "Maybe some midol, too? I think your hormones are affecting your aim." Justin threw again, it was the other shoe and Heath caught it. "Stick to doing your hair, wearing hot pink button-ups, and wrestling, baby." Justin stuck his middle finger up, walking by him to grab what he'd thrown, before returning it to his suitcase, zipping it up angrily.

"Do we have everything?" He asked, as Heath walked around the bed.

"Got your phone." He picked it up, looking at the screen. "Missed call, they left a voicemail, let's see…"

"Hey!" Justin yelled, reaching for his phone as Heath jumped on top of the bed, playing the voicemail.

"Justin, it's Wade. I don't know what Heath's problem is with me, but he obviously has one, so I figured I'd give you a personal call to tell you how great it is to have you on the team. Heath, too."

"That's mine!" Justin groaned, reaching again, but it was in vain.

"Again, loved the 450, mate. Cheers." Heath shut the phone, laughing obnoxiously.

"It's sooo great to have you on the team." He imitated in a horrible english accent. "Fuck him." He leapt off the bed, grabbing Justin by the neck, kissing him. "You ready to go?" Justin nodded, wide-eyed. "Come on then." Heath made his way for the door. As Justin followed, he was thinking about the other night when Heath accused Wade of wanting to sleep with him. It was hard to tell if he was just being nice and trying to keep him motivated, or if he was just being a secretive jerk. Regardless, he had Heath… and that was all he wanted and needed. Right?

**DUN DUN DUN! Totally anti-climatic and uninteresting ending, but if I didn't find a way to end it, it would've gone on forever… and you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens, won't you? R&R please! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Justin spoke into the phone, sitting in his bed, one arm crossed under the one holding the cell to his ear.

"I'm just so proud of you! This was your dream! It's coming true." Justin nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, mom."

"How's that um… guy you were dating?" Justin sighed deeply, scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Heath's good."

"He's that redhaired one, right? He's so handsome." His mother ranted on as Justin rolled his eyes slightly. He loved his mom, but since leaving home, she called constantly to discuss things they talked about constantly.

"Well, when I got here two years ago, I didn't know anyone… he's helped me settle into the American lifestyle." Justin looked up as the bedroom door opened and Heath walked in from his trip to get thai food. "Mom, I got to go, Heath's home. I love you, too. Bye." Justin pressed the "end" button with all he could muster, throwing the phone.

"That's the second time today…" Heath noted, turning around to walk into the hallway and make his way into the kitchen. Justin followed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"She just gets worried, and never believes me when I tell her I'm doing fine here." Heath raised his eyebrows to indicate he was listening as he took all the containers out of the bag. Justin looked around the kitchen, noticing a quiet beeping noise. He looked over to find the landline phone sitting on the counter, the talk button had been left on. He grabbed for it but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't you dare turn that thing back on. I had to take it off the hook cause Wade was blowing it up wanting to discuss Monday." Heath spat bitterly, tossing the plastic bag into the trashcan. He sat down at the table angrily, and Justin frowned, walking around him, standing behind him, grabbing each of his shoulders, kneading deeply with skilled fingers.

"Don't stress."

"I don't want to stress, he's just force-feeding the stress to me. I get it, we come in, we beat everyone up, every little fuckin' detail doesn't need to be put down." He played with the white container lid, opening and shutting it as he gnashed his teeth together angrily.

"I'll call him later and tell him to quit calling, okay?" Justin soothed, running his hands up the side of Heath's face, raking his fingers back through his silky hair. Satisfied when he got a nod from the younger man, he decided to sit down next to him. Heath glanced up at him, watching him open the pork fried rice and start eating it.

"What?" Justin asked, trying not to crack a smile.

"You're fuckin' flawless, that's what…. Brat."

"Heath Slater, here I thought we knew everything about eachother. Obviously we don't if you don't recall what I look like in the morning." Heath shook his head insistently.

"I didn't mean that. I mean the way you don't stress, always calm, cool, collected. Wish I could fuckin' be like that."

"Who are you?" Justin giggled as Heath put his hands up.

"Forget I said anything."

"Oh come on… everyone gets stressed, I'm just better at hiding it." Justin put the food down, looking at Heath. "What has you so stressed out? Tell me all about it."

"Everything. Work, you, worrying about Wade trying to get his filthy hands on you…"

"Well Wade's not going to get his 'filthy' hands on me, so check that off your list." Justin crossed his arms, standing up and walking into the living-room, sitting down angrily, turning the television on. Heath sighed, joining him on the couch, sitting on the other side of it.

"Baby, I've told you… it's not you I don't trust, it's-"

"It's him. I get it. But I'm a big boy, I can fend him off without any help from you."

"Alright, alright… I just go crazy at the idea of losin' you." Justin finally turned to look at him.

"What makes you think you would lose me to him?" He asked bitterly, watching Heath roll his eyes up sarcasticly.

"Uh, let me think, he's gorgeous, he's rich, he's tough, he's got a british accent, he says all the right things…"

"I don't need any of that, Heath. Okay?"

"But you deserve someone like that and you know it." Heath stared intensely, as Justin shook his head.

"What I want is more important than what I deserve… and I want you. So just quit worrying about it, okay?"

"Okay." Heath gave in. Justin leaned in to kiss him softly, pulling back with a smile.

-x-

"Neva. I still have goosebumps from what we did last week." Justin's words could not have been more true and the goosebumps only continued as the Nexus walked into the backstage area, having just done the Bret Hart car-crashing segment, all fired up, discussing what they'd just gotten to do, excitedly. Taking out a legend got them a lot of heat, great move on McMahon's part. Heath walked over to the catering table, grabbing a bottle of water, turning to see Wade at it again, talking to Justin slyly.

"If we keep this up, we're great. I say we all go out for a drink to celebrate, on me." Justin nodded and Heath stood there, feeling stupid, but knowing he had to keep his promise - he'd let Justin handle it like the grown man that he was.

-x-

Sitting in a wrap-around booth at a sleazy bar, Heath stared into his glass. He looked to his right as he heard Justin laughing at some story Wade was telling about the time he got stabbed. He grabbed his beer, chugging it expertly, slamming the glass down hard, grabbing some attention as everyone looked at him. He responded by lifting his cup as the waitress walked by, signaling for another one.

"That's just funny to me, not that you got stabbed, but that you love money so much, you got stabbed and still found a way to get it back." Justin chuckled, as Heath stared off into the distance, mocking him silently, receiving an elbow to his ribs.

"I got to get out, I need to use the men's room." Wade said to David, who slid out of the booth so he could leave. Once he was out of sight, Justin turned to Heath, obviously pissed.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have one, I'm just wondering how long your lips are gonna circle his ass before you finally stick your tongue in the hole."

"I'm not kissing his ass. Being nice is not ass-kissing. You could try being nice, too, he thinks you don't like him."

"I don't!" Heath threw his hands up, emphasizing the point that he'd been trying to make all night. He looked up as Wade walked back, groaning loudly as his new beer was set down.

"What are we all chit-chatting about?"

"Rim-jobs." Darren blurted out.

"Yeah, we talkin' about lips on asses alright. Let me out, Darren." Heath demanded, being allowed out. Justin pouted, crossing his arms as Heath stormed off.

Heath walked outside, finding a bench and sitting on it, exhaling deeply, watching his breath cloud from the cold night. He was acting ridiculous, letting his jealousy get the better of him. Years of school kids mocking him for the color of his hair and the freckles had caused the insecurity, now it was rearing it's ugly head again. He ran his hands back through his hair, deciding to go back in, standing up. He walked back into the loud bar, up to the table, where Justin sat pouting, with Wade next to him having a sip of his beer. Everyone else had gone to dance. Heath lowered his eyes to the ground, scooting back into the booth, putting an arm around Justin, looking up at Wade.

"Tell me that stab story again, man, I wasn't paying attention the first time."

-x-

The night wore on and Heath grew drunk and tired, while as always for Justin, the party lived on. He was on the dancefloor, sandwiched between each Bella twin, smiling, laughing. Heath loved to watch his boy have fun. He was apparently so drunk, he hadn't noticed Wade approaching them, whispering something to the twin behind Justy, causing her to leave so he could get behind him and begin whispering in HIS ear. Heath furrowed his eyebrows as Justin's rhythm stopped, and he turned around to reply back to him. Damn the music, Heath couldn't hear a thing… and on top of all that, he couldn't get involved. Justin ran up to him, sliding in next to him.

"Hey babe. Wade wants to know if he can ride with us back to the hotel, David was his ride and he left." Justin gave some puppy eyes, probably not even realizing he was doing it. "If you don't want too, we don't have too."

"No, it's fine… you're driving." Heath pointed at the line of empty glasses in front of him.

"What else is new?" Justin smirked, kissing him, before hurrying up to go tell Wade.

-x-

Heath rolled his eyes as he sat in the front seat, listening to Wade do what he did best - never shut the fuck up. Justin just kept nodding, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Heath was about to fall asleep when they finally arrived at the hotel. He silently thanked God and got out of the car, waiting for the other two men to do so as well. He walked up to the doors, turning when he realized noone was following him. Wade, again, was talking to Justin with body language that made his fists clench, but he ignored it, again. Finally they said their goodbyes, and Justin walked up to him, following him inside the hotel and up to their room.

-x-

Two days later, finally back in Tampa, Heath had decided to make his way to the 24-hour gym with Justin, thankful to find it empty except for the two of them at 3a.m. Heath had gone to the water-fountain, walking back to find Justin bent over the weight bench, adding dumb-bells to each side of it. Heath grinned and swatted at his ass with the towel, causing him to yelp and jump, turning around to glare at him.

"I can't go ANYWHERE with you."

"Except the bedroom, baby." Heath again gave him a sly smile, grabbing his iPod he'd gotten months ago but had just decided to use and looking at it. "You know, of all the iPods you could have gotten me for Valentine's day this year, the pink one doesn't really scream 'listen to me in a gym!', diva." Heath held it up and waved it around.

"I thought it was cute!"

"For you. You just figured I'd hate it and give it to you. Well, just to spite you, I'm gonna keep my powder puff iPod…" Heath stuck his tongue out, grabbing his headphones, sticking them in his ears as he approached one of the treadmills. "Justin Gabriel, why do I got nothing but… KeSha, Lady GaGa, Britney… fine, it's yours, ya fuckin' brat." He took the headphones out, giving up as he handed it to Justin, who beamed happily.

"Don't worry, I love the watch you got me, so I won't be an Indian-giver."

"I have a watch… and the point of getting that one for you, is because you obviously can't tell time, Mr. Fashionably Late." Heath leaned against one of the guard-rails on the treadmill.

"Is today pick on Justin day? I'm not the one who shaves my sideburns into arrows on the sides of my face." Justin pouted, causing Heath to rub his hand over his cheek. Justin licked his lips, getting up to walk into the locker-room area. Heath looked around before following. He walked in to find Justin stripping down, ready to step into the showers. He quickly followed suit, taking another glance around.

"What do you think the chances of there being security cameras in here are?" He asked noone in particular, looking back at Justin to find him now stark naked. He quirked an eyebrow and began peeling his own briefs off. "Guess if there are, they'll get quite the show…" He watched Justin turn the shower on, standing aside to not get hit with cold water and completely ruin the spontaneity. He felt it get hot and stepped under, leaning his head back, rubbing his hands over his head and slowly down his body. "Well, well, well, you sure are wet." Heath chuckled, walking over to where his lover stood. Justin moved out of the way so Heath could get under the water, flipping his hair around. "We got ten minutes before it's an afro."

"It's sexy when it's all curly… and wavy." Justin ran his fingers through it, gasping as Heath grabbed him by his own hair roughly, yanking his neck back, causing him to moan quietly.

"One of those nights, huh?" Justin questioned, biting his lip. Heath smiled then covered his mouth with his own, dominating his senses for a few moments before pulling back.

"If we're gonna be recorded, we're gonna give 'em a show, baby."

"You're such a freak." Justin giggled, gasping as Heath snapped his head back by his hair again, grabbing his rapidly growing cock firmly.

"I nearly pull the hair out of your head and your dick just gets harder… whose the freak?"

"I'm just a masochist." Justin grit his teeth until Heath let go of his scalp again. "And obviously, you've turned out to be more sadistic than I ever guessed." Heath put a hand on his throat, shoving him against the wall, covering the side of his face in kisses, making a trail back to his ear.

"You purposely do it, don't you?" He whispered, sinking his teeth into the lobe.

"Do what?" Justin squeaked out.

"Let Wade whisper in your ear and brush up against you. You know what jealousy makes me do. You do it intentionally, don't you?" He grabbed one of Justin's nipples, pinching it slightly, turning the water off, leaving the both dripping.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Justin replied as innocently as he could, inhaling sharply as Heath twisted his nipple painfully.

"You tell me the truth and I'll give you what you want, baby." Heath grabbed Justin around the waist, pulling him to the wooden bench set inbetween the two walls of lockers, gently shoving him down on it, crawling on top of him. Heavy breathing filled the room as he stared at Justin intensely, creating goosebumps on the South African's dark skin.

"You crazy with jealousy drives me crazy with lust." He admitted, causing Heath to smirk, standing up.

"Blow me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Justin sat up, giving him a seductive glance, before sticking his tongue out to tease the tip.

"I wasn't asking." Heath stated, and Justin took the hint, wrapping his lips around it, creating a tight suction around the head, bobbing his head up and down. Heath looked down at him, again grabbing his short, soaking wet hair as tightly as he could, using his grip to guide his head smoothly up and down the shaft. He sighed, leaning his head back, putting his other hand on top of the one currently on the back of his lover's head, using it to shove his head down as far as he could go before he started coughing and choking. He pulled his head back, leaning down to kiss now bruised, wet lips. As he pulled back, Justin gave more small coughs to the side before Heath smacked his cheek, pointing forward. Justin laid back, as Heath set a knee on the bench, looking at him darkly.

"Well Boss, are you going to stand there looking at me all night or fuck me?"

"I'm goin' to do whatever I want, diva." Heath scanned the beautiful body with his eyes. "Get up on all fours." Justin groaned impatiently, pulling himself up and alligning himself on his hands and knees. Heath smacked the back of his thigh, making it sting… in the best possible way. "Spread 'em."

"Hurry up, someone could come in any minute."

"That's what makes it exciting, baby." Heath smirked, looking around, finding the hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall, looking at Justin who shook his head, sighing. "We got nothing else." Heath said, walking over to it, pushing the button 3 times, creating a small amount in the palm of his hand.

"Guess my asshole gets to be sanitized tonight."

"Don't get smart with me." Heath straddled the bench behind him, dipping two of his fingers into the clear fluid in his hand.

"If it burns, I swear to God, I will- ahh!" His threats were interrupted as he felt two fingers sink inside of him, hooking and scissoring deeply. "Shit, warn me."

"That takes all the fun out." Heath continued working them in and out, laying a kiss on the soft, tan skin of Justin's left ass-cheek, listening to the soft mewls. He quickly decided he had prepared him enough, standing up, smacking his ass loudly. "Are you ready?"

"Has me being ready mattered once tonight?" Justin sneered at the wall in front of him, hollering as Heath pushed in fast. "Slow." He said in a warning tone. Heath responded to this by grabbing his hair again, pulling his head back as he slowly sank in the rest of the way, halting to enjoy the velvet vice. Justin moaned vulnerably as the redhead behind him grabbed his chin, forcing him to crane his head back so he could kiss him feverishly. Justin chuckled against his mouth as he pulled back. "You're such an asshole." Heath grinned and grabbed his shoulder, starting to thrust slowly, circling his hips around everytime he bottomed out. Justin leaned forward on his hands again, making soft "mmm"s and licking his lips as the speed of Heath's hips continued to accelerate. Justin enjoyed the gentle treatment, but after a few minutes of slow, teasing strokes, he sighed deeply. "Fuck me, damn it!" Heath grabbed his hips, quickly matching what Justin wanted with smooth, fast, fluid thrusts, creating the delicious echo of wet skin repeatedly colliding with wet skin.

"You're such a whore." Heath growled, grabbing Justin under the chest, pulling his torso up again. Justin reached backwards, wrapping an arm around the back of Heath's neck, craning his own backwards, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Heath smirked and reached forward to touch it with his own sensually.

"Only. For. You." Justin finally stated in between heavy panting, moving his hips back to meet every drive deep inside of him. Heath's hands slipped down the dents in Justin's slim hips, their skin no longer damp from the shower, but from the rivers of sweat their passion always created. He growled in frustration from all the sliding, and grabbed Justin's arm, pulling it around his back, using it to hold onto tightly as he fucked him. Heath was hitting all the right nerves inside Justin and he knew it, listening to the quiet purrs turn into harmonic moans, then soon into a rhythmic wail everytime he poured all his energy into the onslaught of fucking. He could feel Justin clenching, arching, tensing, and leaned his own head back, letting out a heavy breath, looking back down at the sound of Justin slamming his fist down onto the hard wood of the bench as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"I thought we were being quiet."

"You know I can't be quiet when you fuck me like that." Justin argued, resting his weight on one of his forearms, reaching back to grab Heath's hand as it rested on his hip, pulling it around the front of him to grab his dick. "Make me come." He demanded. Heath saw his opportunity and grabbed it, holding onto the base tightly, not moving his hand.

"Beg for it."

"Heath…"

"Jerk yourself off, then."

"You're such a dick." Justin hissed through clenched teeth as the constant stabbing into his hole came to a very slow pace. "Damn it, Heath! Fuckin' get me off, this isn't kiff."

"That's better. Come on, you sound so pretty when you beg." Justin exhaled frustratedly, giving up.

"Please… get… me off." He pleaded slowly, and Heath happily obliged.

"Good diva."

"Bite me." Justin snapped back as his dick was finally stroked and he could feel his toes beginning to curl. "I'm gonna come." Heath continued rubbing, hearing Justin's breathing grow more labored, feeling him clench up on him, damn near decapitating him, grinding his own teeth as Justin finally howled his release, showering the bench with pearly white. Heath continued pounding away until he felt his own climax on the rise, pulling out and shooting all over Justin's ass, letting out a loud, guttural groan as he did so, milking himself until he knew he was done, letting out a loud "woo!" of accomplishment. Justin sat there, turning his head to look at him.

"A fuckin' towel would help." Heath stood up, walking over to the rack, grabbing one, tossing it at Justin who got up on his knees, reaching back to clean himself off. "I can hardly see, is it all gone?"

"Yep." Heath nodded, grabbing his own towel to put around his waist, sitting next to Justy, grabbing the side of his head and kissing his cheek obnoxiously.

"I think the possibility of me walking normal for the next two days is never in the question for you." Justin leered.

"Your ass has quite a few miles on it, I'd think it'd be used to it by now."

"Take that back!" Justin mock-scoffed, hitting Heath with the towel as Heath fell over laughing at Justin's usual over-dramatic demeanor.

Sitting at the front desk, the on-call guard sat wide-eyed in front of the security screen as the two men he'd just seen having a little locker-room romp finally walked out. He looked up at them as they both gave him award winning, "innocent" smiles, pushing the front door to the gym open, managing to get to the side-walk outside the door before they both busted up laughing.

-x-

"That's one gym we can never go too again." Heath chuckled four days later as he told the story to a couple of the divas at a restaurant after a house-show. Justin covered his face with his hand, blushing.

"Everyone fucks in public places. I've never done it in a place where I was being filmed though…" Eve said, as Justin grabbed his iced tea, taking a big drink.

"Well, if it helps, we weren't sure if we were being filmed. I was guessing." He finally responded.

"I knew we were. I looked up and saw the camera, I just didn't yell you cause I knew you'd leave me with blue-balls from hell." Heath cut in, causing Justin to gawk at him, gently punching the tribal tattoo on his left bicep.

"You two are adorable." Natalya added, causing Heath to look at Justin, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just found that when unattractive people," He pointed at his face with a mock-frown, "date attractive people," he moved his finger in Justin's direction, "It tends to even you out."

"Oh shut up, you're too modest." Justin smacked his tricep.

"Why you always hittin' me, diva?" Heath pretended to be upset.

"We better go. We'll hit a club or something tomorrow night after RAW." Eve stood up, Natalya following, as Justin waved goodbye.

"I guess around here, we're the freak-show. First the divas from Smackdown when we were on NXT, now the RAW divas."

"They just want to be fag-hags, cut 'em a break." Heath put an arm around him, looking down at the table, noticing a napkin with writing on it. He picked it up and looked at it, reading it out loud, "If you ever want to be converted, call me… Eve." Justin grabbed it out of his hands quickly, double-checking to make sure it really said that.

"Apparently they want to CONVERT YOU, now." He hissed, crumpling it into a ball, tossing it on the floor.

"Oh don't get mad, noone's goin' to convert me."

"I converted you first." Justin reminded him, glancing up.

"And I am forever a believer, trust me." Heath grabbed the back of his neck, laying a kiss on him. "I'm supposed to be the worrier."

"I can't help it, you've talked to my mother, it's genetic." Justin sighed, looking around the crowded room. "The Big Boy table is staring at us. Jesus, it's like you have two heads and I'm the bearded lady."

"Fuck 'em." Heath said, grabbing his beer. Justin glared at them, widening his eyes to try to emphasize that he could see them watching.

"I wouldn't fuck any of them… and considering how much I love a dick, that's saying something!" He scowled, turning his head to see Heath laughing bemusedly. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Oh, I think anybody would think this is funny." Heath replied, leaning back in the booth. "You just got hardly any sleep this weekend. We're driving to the next city, and you're sleeping, before you bite my dick off for leaving my shoes in middle of the floor."

"I'm sorry. I guess I lied, stress is eating me alive." Justin scratched under the bridge of his nose, looking up as he watched Cena get up from the table. "He better not be coming over here."

"He is." Heath confirmed as Cena made quick strides toward them.

"Hey boys." Cena greeted obnoxiously, getting two blank stares in return. "Mind if I sit?" Heath beckoned to the seat in front of them, watching him take a seat. "Look, they ain't talking cause you're gay, they're talking cause you're new guys and that's what they do. I personally think it's cool. More power to you guys for dealin' with it, especially in this environment."

"Well, that's very nice of you, John, but very un-necessary. We don't seek you, your friends, or anyone else's approval." Justin cocked his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You sure got an attitude on you, princess." John scoffed, sliding out of the booth. "Next time you take him out, put a muzzle on him, will ya?" He snapped at Heath, turning to walk back to his table.

"Alright diva, time to find a hotel and get you your beauty rest."

-x-

The next morning, Justin slowly opened his eyes to find Heath laying next to him on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled and rolled over, putting a hand on his stomach and snaking his head up to his chest, closing his eyes again. He heard and felt Heath sigh against his ear and looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Heath slowly pulled himself up, forcing Justin to sit up as well.

"I don't want to wake up yet." He pouted, standing up and walking into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, laughing at his flattened hair. "I need to do something about this, quick." He said, grabbing the comb.

"No coffee, no teeth-brushing, no face-washing, nope, of course the first thing my boyfriend does in the morning is his hair." Heath walked by, pulling the shower curtain back, turning the water on.

"I'm not styling it until after I shower. I'm just combing it." Justin looked over, moving his eyes up and down Heath's tall frame as he stripped. "Your hair's a mess, too."

"I shower before I worry about it." Heath smacked his lips, turning the shower-head on, stepping into the tub, not even bothering to pull the curtain back to hide himself.

"I'm half-awake." Justin grabbed his toothbrush, running the water, and finding the toothpaste. Heath stood under the hot water, running his hands back through his hair.

"I should be fully awake in a moment." He replied, as Justin brushed over his teeth in circles, turning to watch his lover. "You realize, due to your attitude last night, Cena's gonna make sure we're changing outside tonight, right?" Heath asked, grabbing the shampoo as Justin spit into the sink, running the water and using his hand to scoop some into his mouth, swishing it around and spewing it out.

"What about defending my honor? He told you to muzzle me."

"Diva, I can't defend you when I agree with him." Heath ducked as Justin whipped a towel at him. "Oh come on, how am I supposed to dry off now?" He asked, continuing to rub the bubbles into his hair until it was fully saturated, leaning his head back to rinse it out.

"I'd use my big mouth to call housekeeping and get you another, but my oath of silence has started." Justin sarcastically answered.

"Well, you should've used your big brain to stand farther away from me." In a flash, Heath grabbed him by the arm, pulling him under the spray with him, holding him tightly when he nearly slipped, laughing manically.

"That was fucked up." Justin stated simply as Heath's face turned bright pink from laughing so hard.

"You broke your oath of silence." He breathed hard in-between each word.

"I'm standing in a fucking shower in my underwear and a t-shirt. I have the right to talk, and I'll use said right to yell at you."

"Don't you do that anyway?" Heath flinched slightly as Justin raised a finger, before grabbing his face and kissing him ferociously for a few moments, pulling back and staring at him, poking his chest.

"You're an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole."

"No, you're the pain in my asshole." Justin corrected him, turning to get out of the tub, but quickly raising his finger warningly. "If you say one word in response to that, I'll hit you." Heath mimed zipping his lips and throwing the key away, his lips pursing tightly. He waited until Justin left the bathroom before chuckling to himself, grabbing for the bodywash.

"You make it too easy, diva…" He whispered to himself, continuing his shower, getting ready for RAW.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin and Heath walked into the backstage area, walking through the hallways trying to find the rest of the boys. They finally found them sitting at a table playing cards in the catering area, seating themselves to join. Wade looked up, pursing his lips upwards, cocking an eyebrow. Skip put his cards down angrily.

"Fuck Go-Fish! I always lose."

"Because I lie to you everytime." Wade snidely informed him, "Wasn't it ironic that I magically had your six, your Queen, and your ten immediately after you asked for them?" He put his own cards down as Skip furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the couple who joined them. "Hey fellas." He grabbed all the cards from everyone, shuffling them expertly.

"You two spend a lot of time together. I wish I had a friend like that. Wade, why don't we hang out outside of work?"

"Because I'm a british gentleman and you're a redneck whose favorite past-time is eating at Five Guys." Wade replied, causing Tarver to snort trying to hold in his laughter. "Maybe Tarver will spend more time with you." Wade slapped a hand down on the laughing man's shoulder, causing the laughter to stop as he looked around confusedly.

"Traveling alone gets boring. We just keep eachother company." Justin said quickly, causing Heath to nod in agreement.

"I may start traveling with you two. I rode here with Cody Rhodes and all he does is talk about how good-looking he is. We had to get a rental that had a mirror in the passenger visor." Skip sighed, as Heath and Justin glanced at eachother. Justin shook his head quickly. Heath exhaled, rolling his neck, getting a good crack.

"Yeah, you can drive with us back to the hotel tonight." Heath gave in, causing Justin to turn to look at him with a glare Heath knew all too well. The "no ass for you tonight" look, but Heath felt bad for the guy.

"Cool, what it do! I better run, got to find a place to change." Skip stood up, leaving the catering area. Justin watched him leave, once he'd disappeared, he smacked Heath upside the back of the head.

"Shit, diva!"

"You told that idiot he could travel with us! If he wants to stay in our room, I'm getting my own, and you can share a bed with HIM… and I doubt he's as smooth, soft, or cuddly." He ranted, causing the other men to chuckle quietly to eachother.

"Don't worry, we haven't told Skip. He's too dense to see it anyway. He thinks you two live together because Justin's visa ran out and you're hiding him."

"And who told him that?" Justin asked the tall, english man, who pointed at Otunga.

"I panicked!" David explained, "He got all, 'Don't you think it's weird two guys live together?' on me."

"I can't believe that he really thinks it's possible that I could hide Diva from the government." Heath shook his head.

"You're paying to feed him, he's a bottomless pit, and my wallet DOES have a bottom." Justin warned Heath.

"My wallet has a bottom, too, but it's not nearly as pretty as the other bottom I have." Heath responded slyly, putting an arm around him.

"Don't try to suck up to me, I know you too well." Justin looked around. "I better find a place to change, too."

"I'll just change right here, I don't give a fuck." Heath stood up, pulling his shirt off.

"Like hell you will, if the divas get an eyeful of you, they'll get back on their conversion mission, put your shirt back on." Justin snapped. Heath rolled his eyes and slid his shirt back over his head, sitting back down.

"You two argue like a couple of old biddies. Fuck's sake." Wade put his hand over his face, shaking his head.

"You hens keep cackling, jealousy is an ugly, ugly thing." Heath replied, cradling Justin's head in his hand, leaning in to peck his lips, before getting up, looking around. "I'm gonna go change in one of the stalls in the bathroom." He held onto Justin's hand as he walked around the back of his chair, finally letting it go as he kept going towards the rest-room. Wade saw his opportunity, sliding into the seat next to him.

"So how's it going?" He asked, giving him a huge smile.

"Pretty good… yourself?" Justin brought his hand up to his mouth, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Wonderful, as usual. You seem like you're in a bad mood. All your yellin' today." Wade inquired, putting his fist under his chin to imply he was listening.

"I'm fine." Justin smiled best he could. "Just stressed. I really need to go find somewhere to change." He pulled his chair out, standing up.

"See you at showtime." Wade called after him, watching him disappear down the hallway with a very smug look on his face.

**-x-**

It was about 1am and Justin wanted to rip every luxurious, primped, proper hair out of his head. He sat in the backseat, listening to Skip babble on about the best restaurants in town while Heath drove. He leaned against the window, banging his head against it, wondering how long it would take before he finally knocked himself out. After about a minute of this, he finally heard some very good news.

"Alright, we're here." Heath said, his tone sounding almost too relieved, but Skip didn't catch it. He pulled into a parking space.

"I'm gonna go get myself a room. Thanks for the ride, boys." Skip told them, getting out of the car as Heath turned to see Justin doing a little dance to show his excitement over the fact that Skip didn't plan on overstaying his already unwelcome welcome.

After making their way into their room, Justin shut the door, locking it, putting his back against it, giving Heath a cheesy grin.

"Alone at last." He sighed, walking up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly.

"What are you doin', diva?"

"Making up for every kissing opportunity I missed while he was there… and we stopped at a lot of stoplights, so hold still." He chuckled and kissed him one more time, before walking past him to flop onto the bed.

"You're sure in a better mood."

"Two hours with Skip Sheffield makes you forget to sweat the small shit." Justin stretched out, yawning dramatically.

"We better get some sleep in, we got a 7am flight." Justin nodded in agreement as Heath took his shirt off, sliding into bed next to him, getting under the covers. "Goodnight, brat."

"Goodnight, ginga ninja." Justin laughed, rolling over and closing his eyes.

**-x-**

Heath sat at the bar inside of a lavish club in downtown Tampa. Justin wanted to dance and he wanted to drink, so no compromising had to be done that night. He watched Justin dance with Natalya, who lived in Tampa and had agreed to come dance with him. Justin glanced over at Heath, who just watched him move, sipping his beer. An electronic, shrill beat hit and Justin put a finger up to Natalya, indicating that he'd be back in a minute, walking over to Heath, grabbing his hand, pulling him over to the couched area, practically shoving him down on one of the bright blue couches.

"You're gonna have fun in a club for once, Mister." He said, straddling his lap.

"I know you like public places, baby, but this might be too public."

"Shut up." Justin smirked, picking his hips up, slowly starting to roll them back and forth to the beat as Heath watched, suddenly interested. Justin licked his lips slowly, mouthing the words as he continued to rock his body.

_I can do it big, I can do it long, I can do it whenever, or however you want. _

"That's for sure." Heath smirked up at him.

_I can do it up and down, I can do circles. To him, I'm a gymnast, this room is my circus._

Justin held his arms out, grinding his hips smoothly.

_I market it so good, they can't wait to try me._

"Clubbing sure just got a whole lot better."

_They love the way I ride it, they love the way I ride it._

"Whose they? I'll kick their asses." Justin shook his head, chuckling, gliding his fingers through Heath's fiery locks.

_They love the way I ride it, they love the way I ride the beat, like a motherfuckin' freak._

"How you like clubbing now?" Justin asked, running his hand down his chest before putting his hands on either side of Heath's head on the top of the couch.

"Not bad. I still hate the music, but the eyecandy ain't bad." Justin grinned, kissing him softly before hoisting himself off of the younger man, pulling him up.

"Alright, go back to being a wallflower. You're no fun." Heath smacked his ass, growling at him sarcasticly before walking back to take his spot at the bar. Justin made his way back to Natalya.

"A lapdance in the middle of the club and still nothing." He pondered for a moment.

"Maybe he's just not the clubbing type. Hip-hop doesn't seem like his type of music." Natalya suggested.

"Well giving a lapdance to a rock song is no easy feat, believe me, I've tried."

"You guys do everything together, sweetie. He'd rather just watch. You can dance alone." Natalya put a hand on his arm, watching him glance over at Heath before nodding. "Come on, Party-boy. Let's find a spot on the dancefloor." Justin agreed wordlessly, following her through the crowd.

"I think every club I go too manages to play Telephone at least six times an hour." He acknowledged, glancing back over to the bar to see Heath now talking to… Wade? That was unusual. Justin stopped moving, staring over there. Natalya joined him. "I need to go over there." Natalya nodded, following him as he hastily sprinted up to them. Heath grabbed his arm, pulling him in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly.

"Nice to see you, Justin."

"You're sure everywhere, aren't you?" Justin tried not to sound offensive.

"Figured I could use a drink. Was just buying one for your boyfriend." Justin craned his neck to glance at Heath, who quickly put his lips to his ear.

"I wouldn't turn down a free drink if Satan himself offered it to me." He whispered, causing Justin to giggle.

"Buy you one too, Justin?" Wade's tone always urked Heath when he spoke to Justin, but he held it all in and exhaled to get some of it out.

"Water. I don't drink when Heath does." Wade nodded, looking at the bartender to make sure he heard the exchange. Heath hugged Justin's waist tighter, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"So what brings you boys out? I figured you two enjoyed quiet evenings at home."

"Most of the time, yes… but tonight, he wanted to dance and I wanted to drink, so it evened out." Heath answered. Justin grabbed his water as soon as the bartender set it down, taking the lid off and gulping down half the bottle as Heath watched amusedly.

"So when's the wedding?" Wade asked, causing Justin to nearly choke on his water.

"Gays don't get married." Heath laughed, "Well, they could, but I don't really see the point."

"There's a point. It's a commitment, it proves love." Wade inputted, grabbing his glass, drinking all of his whiskey down.

"We don't need no over-rated, fascist ritual to prove we love eachother." Heath let go of Justin's waist, getting off the chair. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom." He pat his cheek, allowing him to take his spot on the barstool.

"What do you think about marriage, Justin?" Wade asked, causing Justin to turn to face him.

"Uh, you know Heath's right. It's just something people do that's un-necessary. Most of them end in divorce anyway." He swiveled his seat toward the counter again. Wade smirked.

"You know, he's not around, you don't have to agree with him."

"Do you have something against Heath or what, Wade?" Natalya finally cut in, scaring the crap out of Justin, who had forgot she was there.

"Not at all. I just think it's silly when couples think they have to agree about everything just to make the other happy. Relationships are about compromise." Wade stood up, grabbing his jacket. "You guys have a good night." He winked, turning on his heel. Justin looked at Natalya incredulously.

"Why the fuck does he always do that?"

"Do what?" Natalya inquired, looking at him.

"Say some deep shit then walk away all non-chalant."

"It's all mind games. Don't listen to him, you agree with whatever you want to agree with." Natalya put an arm around him, kissing his cheek, both of them jumping when they heard a voice behind them.

"Tryin' to put the moves on my boy?"

"Definitely." Natalya replied, rubbing a hand over Justin's hair.

"For fuck's sake! Can people leave the hair alone?" He yelped, adding a pretend whimper, using his hands to fix it.

"Where'd Wade go?" Heath asked.

"Something came up, he had to go." Justin lied, looking at the marble counter of the bar. Wade sure had a way of making him think.

**-x-**

Justin stared down at Ricky Steamboat, after delivering the 450 on him, he wanted to make sure he was okay before slowly turning to get out of the ring. He walked up the ramp backwards. They'd done several of these attacks but he truly did feel bad about this one. Having them beat up older men was going a little too far. Halfway up the ramp, he finally turned to face the titantron, following the other guys into the backstage area. He sighed as Heath put an arm around him.

"You did good. You looked scared and reluctant, but you handled it better than I thought." He said, kissing the side of his face as his phone began ringing. He picked it up, seeing it was Wade, calling from England, as his visa had expired and he'd been deported a couple days before. "Give the phone to Justin." Heath handed it to his lover, who put it on speakerphone. "You were hesitant, Heath had to yell at you to do it three times, then after you finally did it, you stood there staring like a fool…"

"Hey, hey, he's doin' the best he can." Heath defended him angrily.

"Well his best is shite. I expect better next time, or there might have to be a replacement because another one of us felt remorse and will never be seen again." He could HEAR the smirk on the other side of the line.

"Alright, I know I just told you that you did good, but I'm your boyfriend, that's my job. You did hesitate, you did look reluctant, and I sounded like an asshole yelling at you to do it sixteen times. Baby, can't be doin' that."

"I know, I'm sorry." Justin felt like crying, but he wasn't about to show any weakness in front of the assholes they were surrounded by. He handed the phone to Heath and turned around to go find a place to change, quickly leaving. Heath breathed deep as he heard Wade speak again.

"You told me he was nervous about doing this. I told you to stay near him and keep it under control. What happened?"

"I did, he was by my side the whole time, I gave him instructions. He's just new to this heel-business." Heath rolled his neck, hearing a satisfying crack. "Look, let me talk to him about it. I'm serious, Wade, don't say another word to him about it, you already hurt his feelings." He hung the phone up, turning to go find a place to change of his own.

**-x-**

"Stop pouting." Heath sat with Justin in some diner, getting something to eat before continuing the drive back to the hotel.

"I'm not pouting." Justin replied, sucking the inside of his cheek.

"Yes you are. Look, you're not a heel. It's not your fault, but you've got to try. I'll teach you some stuff about body language, facial expressions. Like, when you're up on the top rope about to deliver that 450... Make the face you give me when you're about to blow me."

"I don't want to be out there with a dick-sucking face." Justin fired back, crossed his arms.

"No, I mean that evil smirk."

"I do not give you an evil smirk." Heath decided not to argue, shaking his head as he took a sip of his beer. "I think my ass still hurts from where you smacked it. I hope the camera didn't catch that."

"Football teams can do it, the Nexus can't?" Heath gave a devilish smile, "I also hope the camera didn't catch the 'babe'… but you were over there lookin' terrified, had to calm you down somehow."

"I can handle beating people up, but I was thinking about that 450 and got so scared I would hurt him."

"He's been wrestling for what, 40 years? You can't be worrying about that shit. He knows how to take a bump, he's been taking bumps since you were just an unfertilized egg in your mother's womb."

"I suddenly don't want my omelet." Justin blinked rapidly, pushing his plate away from him.

"I'm being serious. If you're not confident in yourself, it shows, just like it did tonight. You need to ooze confidence… and I hate to keep going back to the subject of sex, but that's where you show all your confidence, so find your sexual self inside your soul and show him out there."

"I'm pretty sure I can't find that unless we're actually fucking… and must I remind you that we're PG now?" Justin insinuated, cocking his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Find the you, that gave me that lapdance last week in the middle of a crowded club. Find him, pull him out, and use him to make for a kick-ass performance out there." Heath leaned in and began whispering. "That's my secret. My in-ring self is my sexual self. All that screaming, the hair shaking, the old humping the ring-posts, the tongue out, doin' the dance… I get all that confidence from my inner sexual-energy."

"So you're trying to tell me, that you go out there with the same mindset you have when you're fucking me?" Heath nodded. "You're a fucking weirdo." Justin grinned, raising off the seat slightly to give Heath a kiss. "But you're my weirdo." He stroked his lover's cheek softly.

"Be careful, we got an audience." Justin turned to see Cena, Orton, and Sheamus staring at him.

"For fuck's sake." He groaned, standing up frustratedly.

"Where are you goin'?"

"I am in a horrible mood… and I see three stooges I can take it out on." Heath's face dropped, quickly getting up to follow Justin, who was moving freakishly fast towards the table. "Hello." He stopped in front of them, putting his hands on his hips. "I would just like to tell you that I'm tired of this highschool bullshit. I am a human being, I have feelings, how would you like to be stared at like some freak while you eat?" All three men stared at him blankly with wide eyes. "I'm guessing you wouldn't. So I'm asking you politely to quit it." Heath slapped his hand to his forehead, trying to look away. Cena was the first one to move, leaning back in his seat before standing up.

"I see you didn't get that muzzle for him." He remarked to Heath, looking back at Justin. "Look, you should've checked your diva-attitude at the door. It's a free country. Maybe we wouldn't stare if you would keep that shit on the down-low."

"I thought it was a free country." Justin replied, crossing his arms.

"Look, bitch-." Heath put a hand on Justin's chest, slowly pushing him back and stepping forward.

"Watch your mouth, I don't care who you are. You make your jokes, you stare, but calling names is crossing a line. If you ever do it again, you'll be forever known to your boys as the dude who got knocked the fuck out by a queer." He glared daggers, waiting for the older man to do or say something. When he didn't, he put an arm around Justin's waist. "Come on." He whispered as he walked by their table, dropping some money on it before heading for the door.

**-x-**

Walking into the hotel-room after the longest, quietest, most awkward drive of his life, Heath turned to his lover, ready to apologize.

"Before you say anything, I know you hate when I get in your business, but calling you a bitch was uncalled for and-" Justin put a finger against his lips, before replacing the finger with his own.

"You're much sweeter than you like to lead on, Heath Slater." He poked him in the chest, his voice low and sultry.

"You're fuckin' adorable. You know what I think I love most about you?"

"What's that?" Justin quickly and curiously replied.

"That you never quit smiling." The Cape-town native's face turned bright red as he giggled. "And if you ever do, I'm gonna do everything in my power to bring it back." He put his arms around Justin's mid-section, bending his knees slightly to be eye to eye with him, biting his lip as he looked at him intensely.

"You're a cheese ball." Justin broke the silence.

"That's why you love me." Heath stuck his tongue out, pulling away, walking into the bathroom.

"It's disgusting." Justin turned the TV on, flipping through the channels. "E! has a marathon of Keeping Up With The Kardashians all week!" He called. Heath leaned halfway out of the doorway, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Diva, noone is _that_ gay, even you."

"Was just saying." Justin muttered, dropping the remote, rolling over onto his stomach, facing the rest-room, looking down at his shirt, pulling a long light orange hair off of it, hissing with laughter. "You shed like a dog!" He yelled. Heath leaned out of the door again, firing back:

"You beg like one!" Justin shook his head, turning over on his back.

"What are you doing in there? Writing a novel?" Justin asked impatiently. Heath walked out in his briefs.

"Was getting ready for bed, had to brush my teeth." He threw his clothes at his suitcase as Justin moved toward the middle of the bed, putting his head on the pillows. Heath jumped onto the bed next to him, grabbing his chin and kissing him softly. As he pulled back, Justin looked at him curiously for a moment, smirking.

"You're horny."

"What? How can you tell?" Heath retorted, shaking his head.

"I can tell just by a kiss." Justin answered, running his hand through his lover's long hair.

"I'm fine."

"If I don't do something about it now, I'm going to wake up to you standing over the bed with your dick in my face." Justin accused, causing him to laugh hysterically.

"That's not true."

"It is." Justin grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, kissing him roughly. He pulled back and watched Heath grit his teeth.

"That's not gonna fucking help, diva."

"It's not meant too." Justin giggled. Heath evilly smirked, intertwining his fingers in the South African's spiked brown hair, yanking harshly, causing him to gasp and shudder. He leaned in and licked his adam's apple gently.

"Two can play this game, diva." He released his hold, as Justin bit his lip, rubbing his hand down Heath's stomach, sliding under the waistband of his boxers, pausing as Heath teased his earlobe with his teeth. He used his free hand to gently push the redhead away from him, flat on his back, sitting up on his heels.

"You can pay me back later." He winked, yanking the front of the cotton shorts down, revealing a cock so hard, you could cut glass with it.

"I'm sure you won't let me forget." Heath grinned as Justin grabbed him firmly, looking up at him warningly.

"I'll be nice and ignore it this time." Justin said, straddling Heath's outstretched leg and leaning forward, sticking his tongue out and licking the enflamed head gently.

"Always a tease." Heath chuckled, petting the buzzed hair on the side of Justin's head. Justin pulled back, licking his lips, grasping the shaft more firmly and rubbing the tip back and forth over them. "You're evil." Heath grabbed the long hair on top of Justin's head roughly, pulling his head at an angle. "Open."

"You're always sooo impatient." Justin remarked, before wrapping his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around the ridge on the underside of it.

"No, you just love the abuse."

"Uh huh." Justin muffled in response, slowly bobbing his head, taking the tiniest bit more of his lover's erection into his mouth with each dip.

"Come on, more…" Heath persuaded him, guiding his head with a hand planted on the back of his neck. Justin moved his hazel eyes up towards Heath for a moment before resting a hand on his hip and slowly taking a breath around his length before forcing every inch down his throat, wishing he could smile as Heath cursed and nearly shot up out of his comfortable, laying position. He held himself there for as long as he could, before pulling completely off to take a breath, wiping his mouth.

"Your talent never ceases to amaze me."

"That makes two of us." Justin breathlessly replied, going back to do it all over again, getting half of it down before Heath rested two hands on the back of his head, thrusting his hips up rapidly. Justin held onto his thighs, pushing on them when he needed to take a breather, Heath stopping immediately. Justin inhaled deeply, coughing. "You're lucky I love this kind of kinky shit."

"Never found a woman who appreciated a good face-fuck as much as you do." Heath replied with that signature smile on his face.

"What can I say? I like to please my man." Justin grabbed him again, stroking him at a steady pace.

"I know you do." Heath sat up and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the South African's dominatingly, shoving his tongue in his mouth as the hand on him caused him to pull back and purse his lips tightly, a warm, very familiar feeling boiling in his gut. He got up on his knees and grabbed Justin's hair again, this time more forcefully than before, shoving it down level with his dick, tilting his face at an angle right next to it.

"You get any in my hair and you will rue the day." Justin threatened, as Heath began to jerk himself off intensely, closing his eyes as he groaned loudly. Justin also closed his eyes blissfully, waiting patiently, puckering his lips.

"Fuck, I'm coming." Heath announced, followed by a series of grunts and groans that would make anyone - man or woman, experience multiple orgasms. Justin's eyes were closed, but he felt the warm, gooey liquid land on his cheek and on the side of his nose, waiting for Heath's thighs to stop quivering before he knew his eyes were safe to open. He slowly eased them open, giving him a sly smile, receiving one back. "You are incredible."

"Don't forget covered in your load." Justin sarcastically added, standing up and walking into the bathroom. "Mmm, mmm, mmm… who needs moisturizers, protein shakes, or teeth whitener when I got you?" He asked the mirror as he looked into it, running a finger through the pearly white substance, sticking it in his mouth and sucking delightfully as he ran the water to wash the rest off. Heath laid down, tucking himself in as Justin finished cleaning his face, walking back in.

"I owe you one." He said as Justin climbed into bed next to him, giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight."

**-x-**

A week later, Justin and Heath walked into the locker-room, having just ended Monday Night RAW's "truce" segment between Wade and Cena. Justin walked up to his locker, stopping dumbfounded in front of it as he stared at it with wide eyes, that quickly narrowed as he furrowed his eyebrows angrily. Heath walked up to him.

"Diva, what?" He looked up at it, soon sharing the expression his boyfriend wore as he stared at the black sharpie letters in scripted into the silver locker…

**FAG! COCKSUCKER! WHORE! **

"Somebody's getting their ass kicked."

"No, Heath, it's not worth it." Justin scowled, turning around to go through his bag, biting his lip.

"Hell no, I'm tired of this shit, we aren't in high-school." He looked over at Justin to see him blinking rapidly, rubbing under the bridge of his nose as he sniffed heavily. "Don't cry over this, diva."

"I'm not crying, I'm frustrated. I'm tired of being a joke to these guys, I wanna be left alone." He ranted, pulling his shirt on.

"I'm goin' to fix it, okay?" Heath lifted his chin to be eye-to-eye with him. "Trust me." Justin nodded, pecking his lips quickly as the door to the locker-room opened. He turned to glare at everyone who walked in. Cena, Orton, Sheamus… he stormed up to them furiously. "Who did it?"

"Did what, kid?" Randy snapped.

"The fuckin' immature high school bathroom stall bullshit on his locker." All three men blankly stared at him. "I know it was one or all of you, so just fucking fess up now."

"You got a lot of guts, boy, I will give you that… no brains, no taste in lovers, but a lot of guts." Randy stepped towards him and Cena pulled him back, standing in front of him.

"I did it. So… what?"

"He does not need or deserve to take shit from you, okay? Even if he wasn't my boyfriend, it's a fucking unfair thing to do to somebody. Stop being a couple of homophobic assholes." Heath took a deep, infuriated breath, rolling his neck. "I'm gay too, where are my hate comments?" He held his arms out, awaiting a response.

"You're not a flamer." Sheamus cut in. "He's like a little girl in a room full of big dogs. That's why he's got you over here standin' up for him."

"Yeah, he's sensitive, but you guys sure don't fuckin' help. All you see is him with his feelings hurt from the shit you assholes pull. Just leave him the fuck alone."

"Hey hey, what's goin' on here, fellas?" Heath cursed as the accent told him who was behind him.

"Just a friendly conversation."

"I was standing right over there, I heard your 'friendly' conversation. Leave the boy alone, he hasn't done anything to any of yaz… and if you don't, you'll be dealing with me." Heath rolled his eyes as he saw the three men slowly retreat. _Great, now he gets to be the hero because I'm not a big, badass fighter, _he thought, turning around to face Wade.

"Thanks, but I really didn't need your help."

"Hey, just some added insurance." Wade held his arms out, winking as he walked backwards out of the locker-room. "You guys need a ride back to the hotel?" Before Heath could answer, Justin did for him.

"Sure."

… This was not Heath's day.


End file.
